Dressin' Up
by Matilda's Phobia
Summary: Aomine surprises Kagami on their anniversary with some new 'stuff', KagaAo (Uke Aomine), PWP, Crossdressing, Smut.


title inspired by Katy Perry's "Dressin' up"

* * *

The key turned in the lock, the soft click letting Kagami know it was unlocked, and the door opened. He walked into the small house he owned with his fiancé, closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes before he noticed small red patches on the cream colored carpet. He stopped, brain instantly supplying _It's blood! Aomine is __**dead**__ and the murderer is still in the house! _before he realized the splotches were red rose petals, He face palm for his own stupidity.

"The fuck?" he mumbled, waking over and crouching down at the closest petal. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, feeling the rough texture. They weren't even real rose petals but those fake 'satin'ones. He wondered where Aomine even got them.

Standing back up, Kagami let the petal float to the floor as he moved slowly down the hall. The bedroom door was open just a crack and a soft, almost flickering, light was seeping through.

"Aomine?" he called through, pushing open the door. A husky hum answered him and he paused in the door way.

Aomine was on his knees on top of the deep red bedspread in a black and dark blue corset that Kagami had never seen before. The panties he wore appeared to be new as well, the deep blue lace just this side of see through and stretched tight over his already hard cock. A black garter belt and fishnet thigh highs—that Kagami was more than familiar with—completed the look and he was blown away.

The lit candles scattered around the room gave off a subtle lavender scent and Kagami took a deep breath. "Wow, Aomine, w-when did you plan this?" he asked, stepping forward into the room. "I thought. I mean, we already have plans for this weekend."

"I know," Aomine replied, giving a cocky smile, sitting back on his heels. Kagami caught a glimpse of shiny black and he swallowed thickly. "I just wanted to do something special on our actual anniversary, too."

"H-How long have you been planning this," Kagami asked. He walked over to the bed and crawled up to Aomine.

Aomine hummed, pouting his lips for a moment as he thought. "Three weeks, I guess." he said. "Do you like it? I've never tried this before so I didn't know if it would look good on me 'cause I know how much you love the red satin. But, I mean, this one was on sale and the sales lady said it brought out my eye color and I couldn't resist because, wow, it had the matching panties and-"

"Ahomine," Kagami said, cutting him off and getting a wide eyed stare. "Shut up. It looks perfect on you."

"Thanks." Aomine grinned. He pushed his hips forward when Kagami stroked the lace covering them.

Kagami pushed him back, forcing Aomine to change position and lie on the bed. He crawled in between Aomine's spread legs, hands sliding up the fishnets, over the stretched lace and pressing down on Aomine's cock, earning a low groan. "So perfect," Kagami purred.

He leaned back, resting his hands on Aomine's knees, and took the view in for a moment. Aomine's panties were just biting into the extra flesh at his hips and Kagami licked his lips. The shoes were shiny and black heels and he had a feeling Aomine put them on after he got on the bed because there was no way he could walk in them. The corset looked loosely laced and Aomine was squirming under his gaze.

He finally leaned back down, Aomine's arms wrapping around his back and holding him tight as they kissed. Kagami's arms bracketed his head, keeping his body from crushing Aomine's.

Aomine grabbed at Kagami's thin black t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head, leaving his red hair a mess. He rushed back up for another kiss, biting Kagami's lip roughly and pulling.

Kagami pushed himself up, breaking the kiss and holding Aomine to the bed as he whined. He traced his fingers down the corset, feeling the coarseness of the lace. Sitting up on his heels, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the panties, slowly working them off and tossing them to the floor.

Aomine whined again, low in his throat when Kagami licked a thick stripe up his cock. He pushed his hips up and groaned as Kagami took the head into his mouth, working his tongue over the slit. Aomine carded his fingers through Kagami's crimson hair, yanking on it when he teased too much. His legs were grasped and pushed back to his chest when Kagami slid farther down the bed, tonguing behind Aomine's balls. He arched his back and moaned when Kagami licked his asshole, pressing his tongue just inside before moving back and licking his fingers. He slipped one in Aomine's ass, wiggling it and stroking his prostate.

"What did you have in mind,_ Daiki?_" Kagami purred. He propped Aomine's thighs on his shoulders and watched his face.

"F-Fuck-uh, rim me, fucking," Aomine choked out. "God, let me ride your hot fucking face." he said, shuddering out a moan.

Kagami grinned, pulling his finger out of Aomine and setting his legs back on the bed. Aomine kicked his heels off and hurried into position; on his knees, legs spread, and hands on the headboard behind him. Kagami lay on his back and moved underneath Aomine, grabbing his hips and pulling his ass down to meet his mouth.

Aomine was caught slightly off guard and he tightened his fingers on the metal, holding himself up. He could feel the light stubble dusting Kagami's chin scratch at his balls and he shivered. "G-Goddamn it."

He gasped when Kagami's tongue pressed in farther, his hands squeezing the headboard and thighs shaking underneath him. Kagami always knew how to make him fall apart and how to keep him on the edge and he was using every tactic he had.

His fingers kneaded at Aomine's tanned thighs, pulling him lower as Aomine rocked his body slowly. He grabbed his cock, still slick with Kagami's spit, and stroked it slowly, keeping in time with his hips.

Kagami worked two fingers into Aomine, stretching him open and thrusting them as he licked. It drove Aomine _crazy_.

He gasped, his head thrown back and hips jerking forward. He was close and Kagami knew it. He was keeping him at the edge and Aomine moaned, so loud and obscene. He thumbed over his slit, pressed just under the head of his cock and tried to hold himself off. Kagami's fingers thrusted deeper into him and he kissed at Aomine's thigh before biting the flesh.

"Ngh, you're so fucking good with your fingers, A-Ahh."

Aomine jumped, his orgasm hitting him suddenly as he moaned, legs shaking and body curled forward. He came in a shaking mess and it streaked across Kagami's chest. He let go of the headboard and placed his clean hand on the bed, crawling off of Kagami and laying on his back.

He closed his eyes and breathed, wiping his hand on the small towel he left near the edge of the bed (never hurts to be prepared for a mess). When he opened them, Kagami was straddling his waist, the rest of his clothes on the floor with his shirt.

Aomine propped himself on his elbows, mouth open and tongue darting out as Kagami jerked himself off. He licked the tip when it was close enough only to have Kagami pull back. He knew it wouldn't take long for Kagami to come; he always got worked up when he got Aomine off. Aomine surged forward, sucking the tip of Kagami's pale cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue as Kagami pumped it.

Kagami's legs started to shake slightly and he ran his fingers through Aomine's navy hair, holding him in place. He came seconds later, the salty bitterness leaving a bad taste in Aomine's mouth as he swallowed. He pulled away, the remaining cum hitting Aomine's lips and chin, dripping down onto the corset and staining the blue a near black. He watched Aomine lick his lips, trying to reach his chin with his tongue as he moved to sit next to him, grabbing the towel and cleaning himself.

He wiped Aomine's face, removing any cum he couldn't reach and tried to clean the corset. "Um, t-that doesn't need dry cleaning, does it?" he asked, tossing the towel to the floor.

"Nah, they said it can be hand washed," Aomine replied, lying back on the bed and smiling.

"Good, 'cause I don't want think about what Kuroko would think if he ever saw the stain."

Aomine laughed, "Yeah that would be a little awkward. Not to mention, Tetsu already knows that you're gay and a corset is a chick item."

Kagami nodded, fingers rubbing up and down Aomine's thigh. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, it's your night to cook. So go cook me a five star meal, Bakagami~"

Kagami grumbled something and rolled off the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser and left as Aomine was standing up to get dressed.

_Maybe this isn't too bad._


End file.
